Angel with a Sniper- Part 1 of Mettaton's Misfits
by Scarlett Oakenshield
Summary: A famous performer adored by all. Until the malfunction that drove him insane. Now he's a psychotic mob boss. All the other mobs want Mettaton dead. But that’s not the only problem he’s faced with. He currently owes a powerful mobster a debt he can't afford. But he won't go down without a fight and without some clever leverage. And it comes in the form of a charming young sniper.
1. Prologue

Mettaton's Misfits: Part 1~ Angel with a Sniper

 _ **SUMMARY:** Mettaton was once a famous performer that everyone adored. He was once an incredible machine, a technological advancement ahead of his time. He started as an incorporeal ghost, but then was given a futuristic robotic body with an appearance beyond his wildest dreams. But with technology so new, so advanced, there was the inevitable reality that something would go wrong. And it did. He went insane, and has now become one of the most dangerous mob bosses in Ebott City. All the other mobs want him dead. And two monster mobs are working together to hunt him down until he is._

 _However, that's not the only problem he's faced with. He currently owes a powerful human mobster a debt. And it's a debt he can't afford._

 _But he won't go down without a fight and without some clever leverage. And that leverage? It comes in the form of a charming young sniper._

 _Part one of "Mettaton's Misfits- A Mobtale Trilogy"_

 **Prologue**

She regretted the day she built him. She regretted the day she completed him. She regretted the day she flipped that switch. She regretted the day he opened his eyes and became active. She regretted that he was sentient. She regretted the day she released him from the laboratory and let him make his way in their corrupted world. She regretted that she had gone against her better judgement and done something so risky and so unthinkable. The worst that could have happened, happened. And it wash her fault. She had done it again. She had failed. Because of her, so many had been hurt. Because of her, she was surrounded by dust, smoke, empty clothes, and grief hanging like thick, blinding fog in the heavy air of the empty city. Because of her, she stood in the middle street. Shaking. Pointing the barrel of a gun at him to finish what she started. Tears blinding her eyes and fogging up her wire-rimmed spectacles, impairing her vision. Everything fuzzy around her. She stood. Her finger was on the trigger. She aimed it at the abdomen, where she knew it would go through the casing that held his soul. His life force. His energy. She could shoot now. This was her one chance to fix her mistake. This was her one chance to right her wrong. But yet here she stood, hesitating, debating. Torn, heavy-hearted. Despite all the wrongs he had done, he truly was her greatest creation. Could a progressive, scientific mind like hers really destroy something like that?...Not to mention the fact that he was her friend...or he had been...how could she destroy that? Could she? Would she? Mind spinning, heart pounding...she didn't know. But look at all he's done. So much EXP. Such high LV. This was not right. He was a criminal. The criminal of all criminals. And here she was. Hesitating. It was so easy to shoot him...so why couldn't she? He was standing there. Immobile, useless. Damaged. Waiting for her to shoot. He stood exposed. Wide, fuchsia eyes pleading. Face stained with oil tears. Help! Help! Please ! Kill me. Kill me. Please kill me! For he had seen all the wrongs he had committed. He did not deserve to live.

Shoot him now. End his suffering. Yet, he is awake. Now he can see all the damage he's done and suffer the torturous aftermaths. Both options were too cruel. Much too cruel. Yet both actions would also be merciful. Cruel and merciful. It was so confusing.

He does not deserve to live.

She felt her heart break.

How many people has he harmed? How many people has he killed. Examine again his LV and EXP and answer me that.

So many. So much.

He does not deserve to live.

Her finger was painfully, slowly beginning to push down the trigger.

She met again, his eyes. Those pleading eyes. PLEASE!

Please what? What does it even mean in this context. Kill me? Spare me? What!?

Mercy and Fight flashed before her eyes. She was so torn.

"ALPHYS!" his voice cracked with pain, "Please!"

No. This was all wrong.

"KILL ME! PLEASE, KILL ME! I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!"

Wrong! Wrong! Wrong!

Her legs trembled, her knees threatened to give way. Her hand shook so much she had to use both to steady the gun. And even then, they still would not stop shaking. Her vision was blurry. Her head was spinning. Her eyes screwed shut. She was so afraid. So distraught. She could hear him crying now.

Then she realized with a sudden wave of nostalgia why she could not bring herself to shoot him. Because he was in the exact same position she had been in on the edge of that building that day. That day that seemed so long ago. That day when she felt so hopeless and useless. That day when everything that could go wrong, went wrong. That day when she almost took her own life.

That day, when she had first met her. The woman who was everything to her. Her world. The woman she loved more than she had ever loved anyone or anything before. The woman that had turned her life around. The woman that had given her a reason to live. What she found in Undyne, he had in Papyrus.

Papyrus was his everything. His world. The person he loved more than he had ever loved anyone or anything else before. The person who had changed him for the better. The person who had turned his life around. She couldn't deprive him of that. And she couldn't deprive Papyrus of his love either. No. Not today. No more death. No more pain.

She lowered the gun. "I-c-can't..." she snapped her gaze up and faced him, eyes blazing with a fire that had never been there before, "I CAN'T!" she declared, "I WON'T! I WON'T SHOOT YOU, METTATON, DO YOU HEAR ME? You have Papyrus. He's too much for you to live for. And I can't deprive you of that."

"Papyrus?" he repeated. His eyes begun blazing, "Papyrus is dead."

Her breath caught in her throat. Disbelief. "Wh-what? N-no, wh-what are you t-talking about?"

"You and your "friends" gunned him down!" he was raging. She could see the purple crosshair beneath his right fringe begin blazing even brighter.

"You're having delusions." she said, "Papyrus isn't dead. He's alive. He's at the Du Font Estate, healing. He's waiting for you! He's worried. I'm not going to kill you when I know your soulmate is waiting for you. D-Don't make me do it."

Then she noticed he was clutching something in his hand. It was a telegram.

"L-let me take you prisoner...s-so th-then...you c-can b-be taken to the Du Font estate to see that Papyrus is not dead! I DON'T WANT to kill you. Pl-please don't make me!"

"STOP LYING TO ME! JUST STOP! STOP TELLING LIES ABOUT EVERYTHING, ALPHYS!" his eyes continued to leak oil, "Papyrus. Is. Dead."

"N-no..."

"I saw him die in front of me!"

"Y-you're delusional! He didn't die! H-he w-was a-attacked and b-badly injured b-but Gaster saved him. I w-was there!"

"Then what is this telegram!? Explain!"

She took the telegram from his hand:

"I love you, my shining star. Goodbye." Papyrus's writing. She continued shifting her eyes down the page. Then, they caught something scraped in small, in scratchy ink at the bottom of the page: " your ex-lover is dead. ya dirty brother killer."

And she dropped it in horror.

"B-but...this...this...it's not t-true..." her voice was tiny, "The bottom...that's Sans's writing...h-he's the one lying to you...n-not me! I w-wouldn't lie to about this, Mettaton, you have to believe me!"

He wouldn't hear it anymore, "Well, if you aren't going to kill me...I'LL DO IT MYSELF!"

Alphys acted faster than she could think.

"No. You won't." She raised the gun to the sky and fired the three shots that were left in it. Then she threw it as far as she could.

"YOU IDIOT! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" His eyes blazed. In a swift moment, the whir of a chainsaw filled the air. He rounded to attack her so quickly, that she didn't have time to respond. She shrunk backwards and was cornered. She was no match for him.

He glitched. His eyes stopped blazing. For a moment, his sane expression returned, just long enough to realize what he could have done. She saw fear in his wide, misty eyes. She saw through him. And he was once again the shy, uncertain little ghost that he had been when they had first met. She saw her best friend.

"Al...phys...I..." he cut off, and he turned. He ran.

She tried calling to him. But her voice fell on deaf ears. And she was left in the dust and cold, with tears streaming down her face as thick grey clouds replaced the blue and hid the sun, making the skyline go dark.

 ** _A/N: I am very excited to share this fic with you! The update schedule is going to be slow, but I'm going to try my best to post as much as I can. I really hope you enjoy this fic!_**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The figure ran for his life across the rough pavement in the dead of the cold night. The chill was biting, and the air smelled of smoke and ash, as it always did. He passed blurred houses, shops, all lit up with an eerie glow, colors morphing together. He was in a state of panic. His breath was gone, his throat was cold, dry, and burning, but he could not stop.

He glanced behind him. His pursuer was hot at his heels. He tried to pick up speed, but his fatigue was so strong that he could not. It was like being trapped in one of those horrid nightmares-- the ones where someone was chasing you in an effort to kill you, but not matter how far you ran, you they kept gaining on you. One of those nightmares where you could not speed up your haste no matter how hard you tried because your feet and legs felt tired and heavy, as if they were strapped to blocks of lead. One of those dreams where you wake up just before you die.

That was what it felt like to him now. But this was no dream. No matter what he told himself, this was not a dream.

A dark alleyway loomed in front of him. There! He could escape now. Down the alley, turn the corner...safe…

He picked up speed. He vanished into the darkness of the alleyway. His breath was gone and he wheezed. He was exhausted. Just a little further! COME ON!

He realized with a surge of panic that the darkness had him blinded. He could see nothing. Everything around him reassembled dark, threatening shadows, waiting. Waiting to swallow him up. And he still heard the echoing footsteps thundering behind him. He continued to run. But suddenly, he was halted near abruptly. He had stepped into something sticky. It greatly restricted his movement and he began panicking. Without thinking, he lurched himself forward, only to feel the sticky substance seize him by his arms and middle. Now he really was stuck. He struggled. He yanked pulled and wriggled. His head spun, he could hear his heartbeat so loud, and it thumped so hard that he felt like it would burst from his chest at any moment. He continued yanking and pulling.

"Ahuhuhu~" a sweetly chilling laugh seemed to echo all around him. He froze. Now he could really hear and feel his pounding heartbeat, "There is no point in struggling, dearie. You aren't gonna get nowhere."

Her voice. It filled him with unspeakable, numbing terror. He could not see her, but he knew she was there. And he knew he was a dead man at this point. He continued to wriggle. Get out! You have to get out! However, now, he was tangled and trapped by every limb. He could barely move. He tried to yank, but the sticky web would not give way.

"Oh...it seems I forgot ta feed my pet again. The poor thing must be starving. Have fun you two~ ahuhuhu ."

He heard a sound now. It was a low growling sound, and below him, he felt the web pull and move. He dared to look down. A huge, hideous creature was making its way up the web. He could not even describe what it was, all he knew was that it had glowing eyes and snapping fangs. It made its way slowly, painfully up the web, salivating when it saw him.

"N-NO! PLEASE, I'LL DO ANYTHING! DON'T LET IT EAT ME!"

"It's a little too late for that now, dearie~" the girl's voice replied, "Don't be so stingy with your money next time~ ahuhuhu ...although there won't be a next time, now, will there?"

The creature below him continued moving up the web, mandible still snapping. A searing pain suddenly shot up his legs as the creature bit down.

He screamed. And he continued to scream. His vision was clouding, his HP was dropping. But all he could feel was the creature ripping through his layers of flesh. That searing, burning pain as he was eaten alive.

" Ahuhuhu~" He heard the chilling laughter again.

"That's enough!" a voice exclaimed.

"OFF!" the girl's shrill voice yelled afterward. The creature stopped feasting on him and scuttled down the web, standing and waiting patiently at it's base.

Footsteps were heard now in the silent air. Through his blurry gaze, the trapped victim looked ahead. A tall figure appeared from the shadows. A well-dressed figure in furs and a pinstripe suit, who was almost human, but not quite human. The metal plates on his face made him less of a human and more a machine.

He approached the web on the wall. He was so tall that he could get right into the other's face.

"You have something I want." he said, "You can give it to me now and I'll put you out of your misery, or I can let my lovely girl here tell her pet to finish you off. You have three seconds to choose."

"T-take it! Take everything I have, I don't care! Just don't let that thing eat me!"

"Good boy, that's what I like to hear." He pulled out a gun from his pocket and shot the victim clear between the eyes. The figure melted and dematerialized into dust, leaving behind the clothes he had been wearing, along with all of the gold and items that he had been carrying. Some of the objects cluttered to the ground.

"Search all of the clothing." he ordered the spider-like creature that was sitting on the top of the web.

" Ahuhuhu!" she giggled happily and made her way down the web to search the suit and trousers. She was already payed well enough, but she always loved getting more money. She found some gold pieces and a lollipop. Meanwhile, the humanoid robot gathered all of the gold and items that had fallen to the ground beside the web and added them to his already packed inventory.

"Now, hand it over."

She looked at him in surprise, but she didn't protest. She knew where protesting got anyone who worked for him.

She slowly handed him the money that she felt she deserved.

"What's with the face?" he asked.

"W-well….I...I thought that since…"

"You thought that since you were the one who captured him and helped kill him you deserve some profit?"

"...y-yes…."

"I already pay you for bootlegging. That was simply a favor you had to do for me to stay employed."

You're awfully stingy with your money! She thought bitterly. But she didn't protest any further. "Stay employed". Yeah. That was a bit of an understatement. More like "stay alive". The boss never fired anyone. You could not get disowned or banished from this mob. If you upset the boss, you just got killed. And it was easy to upset him, which was the most terrifying part.

It was a truly miserable existence, but it was better than being an orphan on the streets with nothing.

"Speaking of that…"

"Right! I'll get going now."

"Good. And try to get more than last time."

"Yes sir."

"And clean this up before you go. I don't want to leave any traces behind."

"Yes sir."

With that, he pocketed his gun and turned and left the alleyway, heels clicking against the pavement and echoing in the empty halls as he vanished into the night. And once he was gone, she sighed deeply and began cleaning up her web.

-xXx-

Mettaton walked up the cobbled stone pathway to the entry door of his manor. The double doors swung open without him having to say anything.

"Good evening, sir." greeted one of the house staff. He didn't even greet her. He shrugged off his large fur coat and let her take it and hang it up on the coat rack. Hastily, he headed down the hall and pushed open the double doors that lead into the main sitting room. He sat on the victorian-style sofa, and plugged himself into his charging cord.

-xXx-

He barely had time to take much of a breather because the room suddenly grew cold and a familiar presence entered.

"S-sir…" said a quiet, airy voice.

"Yes, Blooky, what is it?"

"There's another letter here for you...i-it seems important." A dapper ghost in a fedora and pinstripe suit was in the room now.

"Who's it from?"

"Renee Buchanan, sir. Would you like to open it now?"

Mettaton scoffed, "I'd better. Give it here."

"O-okay…" the ghost called Blooky took the letter off the silver platter and handed to the boss.

He took the off-white envelope in his hand and opened it, pulling the letter out. Written in ink from a fountain pen was a single note:

 _Mettaton,_ _Have you forgotten you still owe me? You're almost a month overdue. If you know what's good for you, you'll get me the 20,000 gold you owe me by the end of this month. I'll send someone to pick it up. I want it in a sealed envelope. And it'd better be the correct amount. Don't forget._ _-The Lady_

He scoffed again and folded the letter. "She won't get off my a*s about the money I owe her. I suppose I'll just send someone to go and fetch it from the the bank tomorrow morning. Remind me, will you?"

"Yes sir."

Mettaton nodded briskly.

"Is there anything else you need?"

"My cigarette holder and a light."

"Okay." the ghost dematerialized and vanished from the sitting room, only to appear a few moments later with the requested item. When Mettaton received it, he fetched a cigarette from the box on the side table next to where he sat, lit it, and set it in the holder, and took a puff, blowing out the smoke, filling the room with the acrid stench.

 ** _A/N: Okay, firstly, I love the idea of Mettaton being an anti-hero/ tsundere-esque type character. I like to write him like this in slow-burn Papyton fics like this one, though normally I see him as a sweetheart who is also kind of narcissistic, you know, like how he is in the pacifist ending? (That is literally me, no joke. I'm a narcissistic sweetheart.)_**

 ** _Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and stay tuned for the next one._**


End file.
